70 Years and You Don't Look A Day Above 18
by XombiesYum
Summary: Edward doesn't come back in NM, 70 years pass and Edward is getting married. Alice finds someone who Edward misses very much: Bella. Lots of twists! E'sPOV This used to be in ExB until someone complained.
1. 70 years

**a/n: Just a random one-shot I thought up a while ago but never wrote down/typed up. Hope you like it! =)**

**Summary: Edward doesn't come back in NM, 70 years pass and Edward is getting married. Alice finds someone who Edward misses very much: Bella. Lots of twists! E'sPOV**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot line and the idea to make this story/one-shot.**

_~Edward's POV-His wedding day-70 years after he left Bella..._

It's my wedding day. Oh my god I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. Yes, I may love Jenna, but she is still nothing compared to the Angel I left behind 70 years ago. Stop it! You left! Stop thinking about her! She is, and was, better off without you!

"Geez Ed! Calm down!" I jumped about 5 feet in the air and stopped pacing when Jasper spoke.

"Sorry." He sent me calming waves and I gladly took them.

_Hey, Edward. Come outside for a moment. - Alice_

I walked outside to see Alice walking slowly toward me with her arm linked to an old lady's arm. She had brown eyes and long white hair, she was thin and looked really fragile. Her skin looked as pale as ours but it also looked like if I touched it, she would fall apart.

"Who's this?" I asked Alice confused.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Bella." Alice spoke very gently, and she was smiling happily but not bouncing. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"You were safer." I said to myself so quietly that only vampires could hear. But strangely, she shook her head and smiled lightly.

"No, not really, Edward." Alice spoke a little louder this time. Bella and Alice looked at eachother. "Show him." Bella nodded, and then there was a glowing, sparkly light around her. Emmett and Jasper came out of the room behind me to see what was happening. Rose came out from behind Alice and smiled at me. Suddenly the light dimmed and their stood Bella, only 18 again. She's a vampire.

"Hello, Edward." I must have looked like a complete moron standing there with my mouth open and eyes wide. At that moment I didn't care. She laughed and it sounded like bells. Hmm... ironic.

"Dude! Say something!" Emmett hit me on the back.

"Hi." Wow. Nice, Edward, real nice! 'Hi.' That makes you sound soo smart!

They all looked at eachother for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What?!" I yelled at them all.

"Hi to you, too!" Bella said still laughing.

"Alice?" They stopped laughing but the girls were still giggling.

"Mhm?"

"How did you find her?" I was truly curious as to how my pixie sister found someone who we haven't seen in 70 years. But I just noticed the color of Bella's eyes. She's a human drinker.

"She's Aro's adoptive daughter, and part of the guard." I looked at her shocked.

"I'm the one that got them into drinking animal blood. Aro would do anything for me, even if it means changing his diet to something, a little bit different." She told us proudly.

"If you guys are vegitarians, then why are your eyes red?"

"Because I made myself human, its one of my powers, and once I change back into a vampire it's like I'm a newborn... but with waaay better self control." I nodded.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Someone shouted. Alice took Bella over to some seats by them. I went to stand at the end of the alter. Jenna had asked the Denali girls to be her bride's maids since she lived with them before we met. I felt really bad that I was getting married to someone while Bella was here and alive. I looked over at Bella. She was wearing a purple halter dress, with sparkly designs over it. It was floor length, and fit her curves beautifully. I noticed her left hand hold her right and in front of her. I looked at her ring finger and saw a silver ring with tiny diamonds going all around it. She's married. Suddenly I felt a whole lot better about getting married with her here. I looked up just as the music on the piano started. Everyone stood up and looked toward the entrance. First Carmen and Eleazar came out, then Tanya and Jasper, and last Irina and Emmett. After them, out stepped Jenna and Carlisle. They walked down the isle, Jenna and my eyes never leaving each others. Then they were here.

**(a/n: I'm only 12 and have only ever been to 1 wedding, but I was like, 7 or 8, so I didn't really pay much attention, so I'm just going to skip to the 'I do's'.)**

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Jennifer Eva Denali to be your lawfully wedded wife?" **(a/n: Did I say that right?)**

"I do."

"And do you Jennifer Eva Denali, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Yes I do!" Everyone laughed a little. **(a/n: Anyone who knows where that's from, gets a virtual New Years cookie! Whoo!)**

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." We kissed each other gently as everyone stood up and clapped.

****~TIME SKIP-THE RECEPTION~****

Bella and my sisters came up to us at the reception.

"OH! Bella! I can't believe you made it!" Jenna walked over to Bella and gave her a hug.

"You two know each other?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Yeah, who do you think thought up the idea to find her?" Jenna's power is to see people's pasts. She saw mine with Bella apparently.

"Plus," Bella paused and looked at Jenna who nodded encouragingly. "We're sisters."

"Whoa! What?!" I felt my eyes go as wide as sausers.

"My mother and father are Renee and Phil Dwyer."

"Someone care to explain?" Emmett came up behind me and said in a baby voice,

"well, you see Edward. When a man and a women really love each other they-"

"Not that!" He just smiled and walked up to Rose.

"After you left, I went to go visit Renee and Phil and they told me Renee was pregnant with a baby girl. They told me they were naming her Jenna, after our grandmother,and that her middle name was going to be Eva after Phil's mother. And of course, her last name would be Dwyer."

"Wow. Now I feel like a jerk." It's true, I did.

"Why?" Jenna walked up to me and linked my arm with hers.

"Because guys aren't supposed to break up with one girl than marry their sister."

You're not a jerk! You didn't even know!" Tanya walked up to us. Jenna went to stand next to Bella again.

"I still think your a bitch for stealing eddie from me!" Eddie? I still hate that name!

"Okay, 1st of all, he doesn't like to be called that, and 2nd..."She leaned over towards Bella and whispered, "Help me out here, sis." Bella rolled her eyes but helped anyway.

"A bitch is a rotweiler, and a rotweiler is a dog, and dogs are beautiful-" She started.

"So thank you!" And Jenna finished. Tanya stomped away angrily. "Thanks BB." She smiled and hugged her.

"No prob, JJ." She said hugging her back.

"OH! Edward! Guess what!" She said excitedly, pulling away from her sister. I can not get used to saying that.

"What?"

"Bella is singing!"

"AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME, ISABELLA VOLTURI!" Someone said on stage.

"Ugh! Isabella!" She said under her breath as she walked over to a table which I just noticed Alec was sitting at. She took her purple stilettos off and put them under Alec's chair. Alec got up and followed her on stage where Demetri and Felix were. Jane was also there. Demetri was at the drums, Jane at the piano, Felix with the base, and Alec got the guitar. Bella went to the mike. "1st of all I want to say, Congratulations to the happy couple! You finally got the guts to propose to someone Edward. And it only took, 30 years to get up enough courage, too." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Bella! Feeling the love!" I called up to her and everyone laughed again.

"Hey! Emmett dared me to say that! Well, the 30 years part anyway." Once again, people laughed. "This is for Jenny and Eddie's first dance on their special day." She pretended to wipe away a fake tear, "I'm so happy for you guys!" She sounded about ready to cry. "Anyway," Her voice was back to normal. "get to the dance floor!" We walked out to the middle and waited for the music to start. "This is called, _A Thousand Miles._**(By Vanessa Carlton) **Jenna wrote this, but she is convinced that she can't sing so she told me to. She wrote this for Edward. Oh, by the way, this isn't really a slow song, but feel free to tango if you want!" People laughed.

The piano started.

_**~A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton**_

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I need you, and I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...**_

_**tonight**_

_**It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever, think of me**_

_**Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memory**_

_**cause I need you, and I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?**_

_**cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could jsut see you...**_

_**tonight**_

_**I...I don't want to let you know**_

_**I...I drown in your memory**_

_**I...I don't want to let this go**_

_**I...I don't...**_

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I still need you, and I still miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass, us by?**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...**_

_**OH! OH! If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, if I could just hold you...**_

_**Tonight...**_

We stopped dancing and everyone, us included, clapped. We looked back at Bella who was talking to the guard. She turned back to us. "Alright. Great dancing guys, like I said, Jennifer wrote that for her husband. A big round of applause for her awesome song writing." Everyone clapped and it looked like Jen would blush if she could. "Now this song is Jen's favorite. It's called _Ultimate_**(Lindsay Lohan)**. Don't ask why she likes this, I have absolutly no idea what-so-ever." Jen smiled brightly, and we sat down at a table next to each other. Both of us facing the stage. Bella got an electric blue guitar with dark blue hearts on it, and a swirl in the background made of light blue, white, and a darker blue than the hearts. **(a/n: Just imagine its awesomness)**

_**~ULTIMATE-LINDSAY LOHAN**_

Bella started with the guitar.

_**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken**_

_**Like remember when**_

_**You took my heart and put it back together again**_

_**I've been wasting time with clueless guys**_

_**But now it's over**_

_**Let me tell you why**_

_**I'm through**_

_**I've meet someone new**_

_**Who's just like you**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate**_

_**It's automatic.**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie**_

_**So don't even try**_

_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_

_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_

_**For someone just like you**_

_**But you're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine**_

_**You took my heart and put it back together again.**_

_**You're the kind of guy that blows my mind**_

_**But now it's my turn**_

_**You've been right in front of me**_

_**Everything I need**_

_**Why didn't i see**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate**_

_**It's Automatic.**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie**_

_**So don't even try**_

_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_

_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_

_**For someone just like you**_

_**But you're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**[Guitar Playing]**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate**_

_**It's automatic**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie**_

_**So don't even try**_

_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_

_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_

_**For someone just like you**_

_**But you're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you....**_

Everyone clapped and cheered again, but Emmett screamed. Jen got up and ran to the stage. She jumped on Bella and screaming 'THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!' over and over again. She got off Bella and ran back to me. She took her seat next to me and gave me a peice of paper with song titles on it.

_Stand In The Rain_

_Tik Tok_

_Gotta Go My Own way_

_Battle Field_

_Tattoo_

_Miracle_

_Bring Me Back To Life_

"Choose the order." She helped me, this is the order:

_Tik Tok_** (Ke$ha)**

_Gotta Go My Own way_** (Vanessa h. and Zac E.-HSM)**

_Stand In The Rain_** (Superchic[k])**

_Tattoo_** (Jordin Sparks)**

_Battle Field_** (Jordin Sparks)**

_Bring Me Back To Life _**(Evanescence)**

_Miracle_** (Cascada)**

She got up and gave the paper back to Bella.

"This is _Tik Tok_."

_**~TIK TOK-KE$HA**_

_**Verse 1:**_

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)**_

_**Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**_

_**Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back**_

_**Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes**_

_**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**_

_**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**_

_**Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds**_

_**Pulling up to the parties**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Verse 2:**_

_**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here**_

_**Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**_

_**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

_**Im talking about **_

_**Errybody getting crunk, crunk**_

_**Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_

_**Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out**_

_**Or the police shut us down, down**_

_**Police shut us down, down**_

_**Po-po shut us down**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**You got me now**_

_**You got that sound**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**No, the party dont start until I walk in**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

"This is Gotta Go My Own Way."

_**~GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY-VANESSA HUDGENS AND ZAC EFRON (DUET BETWEEN BELLA AND ALEC)**_

_**Bella **_

_**I gotta say what's on my mind **_

_**Something about us **_

_**doesn't seem right these days **_

_**life keeps getting in the way **_

_**Whenever we try, somehow the plan **_

_**is always rearranged **_

_**It's so hard to say **_

_**But I've gotta do what's best for me **_

_**You'll be ok.. **_

_**I've got to move on and be who I am **_

_**I just don't belong here **_

_**I hope you understand **_

_**We might find our place in this **_

_**world someday **_

_**But at least for now **_

_**I gotta go my own way **_

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind **_

_**But I get my hopes up **_

_**and I watch them fall everytime **_

_**Another color turns to grey **_

_**and it's just too hard to watch it all **_

_**slowly fade away **_

_**I'm leaving today 'cause I've **_

_**gotta do what's best for me **_

_**you'll be ok.. **_

_**I've got to move on and be who I am **_

_**I just don't belong here **_

_**I hope you understand **_

_**We might find our place in this **_

_**world someday **_

_**But at least for now **_

_**I gotta go my own way **_

_**Alec**_

_**What about us? **_

_**What about everything we've been through? **_

_**Bella**_

_**What about trust? **_

_**Alec**_

_**You know I never wanted to hurt you **_

_**Bella**_

_**And what about me? **_

_**Alec**_

_**What am I supposed to do? **_

_**Bella**_

_**I gotta leave **_

_**Alec and Bella**_

_**but ill miss you**_

_**Bella **_

_**So I've got to move on and be who I am **_

_**Alec**_

_**Why do you have to go? **_

_**Bella **_

_**I just don't belong here **_

_**I hope you understand **_

_**Alec**_

_**I'm trying to understand **_

_**Bella **_

_**We might find our place **_

_**in this world someday **_

_**but at least for now **_

_**Alec**_

_**I want you to stay **_

_**Bella**_

_**I wanna go my own way **_

_**I've got to move on and be who I am **_

_**Alec**_

_**What about us? **_

_**Bella**_

_**I just don't belong here **_

_**I hope you understand **_

_**Alec**_

_**I'm trying to understand **_

_**Bella**_

_**We might find our place in this **_

_**world someday **_

_**but at least for now **_

_**I gotta go my own way **_

_**I gotta go my own way **_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

"This is _Stand In The rain_."

_**~STAND IN THE RAIN-SUPERCHIC[K]**_

_**She never slows down **_

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that when **_

_**She's all alone **_

_**Feels like its all **_

_**Coming down **_

_**She won't turn around **_

_**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries **_

_**That first tear **_

_**The tears will not stop **_

_**Raining down **_

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain **_

_**She won't make a sound **_

_**Alone in this fight with herself **_

_**And the fears **_

_**Whispering **_

_**If she stands **_

_**She'll fall down **_

_**She wants to be found **_

_**The only way out is through everything **_

_**She's running from **_

_**Wants to give up **_

_**And lie down **_

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain **_

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain**_

_~4 songs later... _**(a/n: Think of it as if that dude from SpongeBob was saying it. and if your not allowed to watch SpongeBob, but your allowed to watch Twilight, slap your parents. JKING!!!! Seriously, don't tell them I said that.)**

Wow.

Bella walked up to us after putting on her shoes. Alec was right behind her. Sometime during their 5th song my siblings came and sat at our table. Alice immediatly got up and hugged her tightly.

"That was amazing Bella! There is no ther way to describe it!" when she pulled back, the rest of my siblings hugged her.

"Bells, we've gotta go." Alec whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Aw! BB! Do you really have to go?!" She smiled sadly.

"Yes. We've got a mission in 3 days somewhere in Brazil, so we've gotta get there before Aro calls a search party..."

They said together: "Again." Jen got up and hugged her.

"I'll miss you sis! Promise you'll come and visit?" She pulled back and gave her hopeful eyes.

"I promise. I'll miss you too. All of you. Bye! Congratulations!" With that she walked out.

This is the beginning of my new life with Jennifer Eva Dwyer Denali Cullen. Wow, thats a long name. Almost as long as Alice's. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale.

I'm very happy I got to see the love of my existence again, even if she is married. So am I now.

**a/n: Did ya like it?! Did ya like it?! Did ya like it?! I hope so, tell me what you think! I'm sick right now, so I have a lot of free time and spent most of my day typing this up. Check out the songs in this chapter, they're awesome! I do not own any of the songs in this. Tell me if you would like me to make a sequel to this. It could be another one-shot, or a full out story. Let me know by taking the poll on my profile or reviewing/PMing me. I will update Trixie Black sometime this week, Lost and Found when I'm done re-writing the 1st few chapter, thgiliwT whenever I get my Twilight book back from my brother, and You're A What?! whenever I can get my computer to stop hating me and work correctly. REVIEW!!! **


	2. Sequel INFO! Woo!

**I am proud to say that I am writing a sequel for this story. It is in fact a Bella x Edward story. It's going to be sad though. I have the idea in my head, but I need to write it down, then type it up. I'll see if I can post it sometime by next week or so. To all of my readers of You're A What?!, I'm going to be putting that story up for adoption, I just can't write anymore of it, not to mention I have COMPLETELY lost interest. If your interested in adopting it, please PM me, and an example of what you might write as a chapter. Tomorrow I will write an authors note about the adoption and post it. Thanks for reading!!**

**~TwiWitch12**


End file.
